witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Lock and Key
Walkthrough This quest is given to you by Declan Leuvaarden upon completing the quest called A posh reception. Before you can progress this quest, you need to complete two quests: first the Following the Thread, then the Diplomacy and Hunting quest. When you're done, go back to Declan Leuvaarden and talk to him. He will send you away and ask you to come back later. Go downstairs, meditate for a while (or do some side-quests), and the go back upstairs to talk with him. He will tell you to find an officer on the streets. After leaving the New Narakort Inn, find a Guard Officer (not an Armored Guardsman). The first Guard Office will tell you to shove off. The second Guard Officer will take exception and it looks like Geralt is in trouble, but the guard is preoccupied with receiving a medal. The third Guard Officer is the right one (it not matter which Guard Officer you start with). He gives the correct response, after having a little joke at Geralt's expense. He tells you that he will be in the city sewer at midnight and be there for two hours. The city sewer entrance is marked on your map, it is pretty close to the Maribor Gate. Enter the city sewer at midnight (anytime after 11pm) and go straight to the other end of the tunnel without taking any turns (the quest marker in 1.1a seems to be pointing to the wrong direction). At the end of the tunnel you will meet the officer again. Use the ladder to exit the sewers. You emerge in the restricted part of the Trade Quarter, the barricaded northern region. Continue north and enter another Salamandra Hideout. Inside, you will find the Salamandra having an "online chat" with a mysterious stranger via Hartmann's Mirror, a telecommunicator. Kill them all (go downstairs for some more loot), grab the Power Stone from the Salamandra mage's dead body. Next, join the "online chat" with the stranger who is still "online" via Hartmann's Mirror. It turns out that this is someone called Radovid. He will tell you a thing or two which will update the All the King's Men quest. After your chat, grab the Seeing Stone from the three-legged stand in front of the mirror. (It's easy to find, it glows) Leave the Salamandra Hideout. Outside you will find a werewolf taking care of the Salamandra. Interestingly, this werewolf can talk and lets a drunken merchant near the Salamandra live. The werewolf will reveal his identity to you. You have to make a decision: kill him, or let him go. Depending on your decision regarding the werewolf, you will advance the Identity quest. Once you have dealt with the werewolf, you need to go back to Declan Leuvaarden and talk to him. He will tell you to talk with Triss Merigold instead. Triss Merigold needs some time alone with the stone, so leave her alone for a short while - a perfect opportunity to complete the Beauty and the Beast quest. When you come back and talk with Triss Merigold again, she will give you the last position "dialed" with the stone. The location will be marked on your map. Go there now. When you enter, you find out that this is Radovid's Hideout. Talk with Radovid the Stern. He knows a few things about Adda and Philippa Eilhart, so be sure to ask him - he will reveal his political agenda, which will provide the update to the All the King's Men quest. When you go back to Declan Leuvaarden and speak with him, this quest will be concluded, and a new quest called The Unforgiven will begin. Phases Leuvaarden's Request Leuvaarden asked me to infiltrate the local Salamandra cells. I can pursue that only once I've completed my investigation in the Temple Quarter and the swamp. I should find some of Salamandra's documents in both places. I need to complete my investigation in the Temple Quarter and the swamp. The Documents I have both of the documents. It's time to see Leuvaarden again. It's time to see Leuvaarden again. Analyzing the Documents I should return to see Leuvaarden later. He's analyzing the documents found at Salamandra's base. I should return to see Leuvaarden later. The Officer I am to meet a Temerian officer who is patrolling Vizima. He will direct me to the Salamandra hideout. I have a password, he'll answer with his own. This is all a bit too top secret for my taste, but Leuvaarden seems to think it's necessary... I'm to meet Leuvaarden's contact. I should search for him among the Temerian soldiers patrolling Vizima's streets. Fiasco OK, failed there. Luckily they had no idea what I was talking about. I must fine the secret agent. I must find Leuvaarden's secret agent among the officers patrolling Vizima's streets. Mistaken Phew, that was close. Where is that agent? Which of the officers is he? I must find Leuvaarden's secret agent among the officers patrolling Vizima's streets. The Salamandra Hideout I can get to the Salamandra hideout through the sewers. Leuvaarden's allies will leave a ladder for me in one of the sewer branches leading to another part of the Trade Quarter. I'm to be in the sewers at midnight. I must enter the sewers and meet the secret agent at midnight. Salamandra Territory I need to be careful. I'm entering dangerous terrain. The Salamandra hideout is located somewhere up there, in the section of the Trade Quarter that has been closed off. I must leave the sewer, enter Vizima's Trade Quarter. The Peeper The magic stone! I have a feeling it might be the key to the riddle. I need to get it, but maybe I should do some spying first, see what the Salamanders are up to? I need to get the magic stone, but maybe I should see what the Salamanders are up to first? The Magic Stone I have the magic stone. Salamanders use this to contact headquarters. I should show the stone to Triss and Leuvaarden. I should show the stone to Triss and Leuvaarden. Radovid I told Vincent about Radovid. Why is the king of Redania talking to Salamanders? Are they desperately seeking a new source of funds? Time to decide what to do with Vincent the werewolf. A Life Spared Upon leaving the Salamandra hideout I ran into a werewolf who turned out to be Captain Vincent. By all appearances, he is an untamable beast, yet I saw something in his eyes, some hope, so I spared his life for now. I should show the magic stone to Leuvaarden and Triss. Triss and Leuvaarden need to see the magic stone. A Plan I need to get back to the banquet in a while to see what Triss and Leuvaarden agreed on. I should get back to the banquet and speak with Triss or Leuvaarden. Investigation Complete I destroyed the Salamandra den in the Trade Quarter and learned the location of their base. They won't get away this time. I've completed my investigation. Time to confront the guilty. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act III es:Cerrojo y Llave